High Summoner "Lord of the petal dance" Braska
An NPC from Final Fantasy X (why did he not get a spin off? We all wanted a prequel more than a sequel). He is a High Summoner and the father of the final High Summoner, Yuna. (Now, "High" Summoner doesn't mean that they are actually high. It would be kind of rad if they were, though. Summoning giant Cactaur would be a bonus.) He enjoys chocolate things and a good cup of tea, but not as much as he loves his family and dear ones. Because it would be really weird if he loved tea more than his loved ones. I mean who does that? Not Burrrasskah. Final Fantasy X Honestly, I'm just going to ramble. So if you don't like that, either go play the game or read up on him on the Final Fantasy Wiki. To summarize: He used to be a priest for Yevon, working in the Bevelle Temple. A pretty sweet gig. Then he was sent to make talk with the Al Bhed and he met this totally rad Al Bhed chick and decided to marry her. Since the Al Bhed are shunned by Yevon, he got kicked out of the priesthood. And since this chick happened to be Cid's sister (Cid being the Al Bhed leader), the Al Bhed didn't like him either. So he lived a shunned life with his wife for a while until they had a daughter, Yuna, who everybody decided was so cute that people weren't so mean to him anymore. Flash forward a few years, and his wife decides to go visit her brother who has been busy shunning them all this time. She dies on the way there in a Sin attack. He decides to be a summoner (or maybe he already was one, as a lot of priests know summoning stuff) and go on a pilgrimage to defeat Sin, so that nobody will have to endure that same horribly cruel twist of fate that he did (yeah, that means he left Yuna parentless, but she was already adorable enough to make people like her father again, so she should be well taken-care of). Since he's still kind of an outcast at this point, he picks two more outcasts to join him: Auron, a fallen warrior monk, and Jecht, some random ass guy that showed up out of nowhere. (They somehow formed a three way bromance, which shows that you don't need to have anything in common to become best buds with someone and that man love rules). Not surprisingly, everyone thought they would fail to defeat Sin. Surprisingly, they succeeded! Though, by "succeeded," I mean Jecht forfeited his life to be Braska's aeon, Braska forfeited his life summoning Jecht, and Auron was left horribly scarred by the whole thing. But I imagine before that point the three had some pretty dope times cruisin' around Spira. Ten years later, Yuna becomes a summoner and destroys Sin for good, without needing to sacrifice anybody, thus proving that her father did things the really stupid way and pretty much died needlessly. Braska's Overdrive: Petal Dance It has been discovered that Braska's Overdrive is a move called Petal Dance. Petal Dance inflicts damage for 2 to 3 turns (chosen at random). Once selected, even if it misses, the Braska will only be able to use Petal Dance, and will not be able to switch out. At the end of this duration, the Braska will become confused. If the Petal Dance duration is disrupted, such as by Stop or by hurting himself due to confusion, it will immediately end. Braska will only become confused if Petal Dance is fully executed, without its duration being disrupted. Sleep, Blind and Silence will pause but not disrupt the duration of Petal Dance. Appearance Standing at about 5' 7" or 5' 8", Braska isn't particularly tall, nor is he particularly strong or muscular He wears volumous robes to make up for that fact. (Lies. He is just being modest. He is a dancer, his body is beautiful). His FFTumblr girlfriend, Cloud of Darkness, does not permit him to wear his usual headdress, preferring that he show off his luxuriously sparkly long hair. I strongly maintain that he must have sparkly brown hair, even though many fanarts depict him as having silver (SILVAAAAA) or even blue hair. Really it is silver from age, stress and holyness but Braska dyes it as often as he can because he likes he likes brown as he likes to think he has chocolate hair. (The blue was just the result of a wrongly labled bottle. Braska has not used Al Bhed hair dye since) Reasons it should be dyed brown: *Yuna has brown hair, even though her mother's side of the family is blonde. (But then genes don't really matter that much in Spira. Tidus has blonde hair but his mother hair is brown and Jecht's is black. Then there is Issaru and his brothers. But Wakka and Chappu look alike though.) *Why would he wear a blue headdress if his hair is already blue? That's silly. *Silver/white hair plus pale skin plus a gray/white jacket is just too much whiteness, ugh. *I like it brown. :| Chocolate hair nomnomnomnom *He has a tattoo on his chest, maybe. (Has been confirmed that this statment is true)(What? No it isn't- it's not true-!;;) *His outfit sometimes reminds people of an angler fish, because of the fin like sleeves and long fabric from his hat. *Braska's robes are made entirely from giant petals (from a flower found in Kilika). The robes have to be replaced after 3 weeks as they start to degrade. The old robes are dried and used to supply Spira with potpourri. *Braska is also part of the Tassel Club FFTumblr Canon He awoke very suddenly in FFTumblrtown, extremely confused about the whole no-longer-being-dead thing. In fact he's still pretty confused about that, but he's just rolling with it at this point, and trying to make the most of this chance to live for himself. He is frequently seen drinking tea, chatting politely with others, being made flustered or embarrassed (normally by CoD, sometimes by Seymour) , or being pushed into doing something he'll regret (most frequently by Jecht). He also will sometimes show his bisexual fury, known as "Bi-furious" behavior. Very rare, yet amusing. (Braska is dating CoD ... who really is sexless but just decides to be female. Take from that what you wish) Braska also has an unhealthy love for cats and when he sees on he must show it love. Cloud of Darkness got him his own kitten a week into their relationship. Claymore has not been seen for many weeks now. It is rumored Braska accidentally given it too much love (death by cuddles) Relationships: *Cloud of Darkness *Yuna *Penelo *Basch *Rikku *Jecht *Auron *Shelinda *Baralai *Seymour Headcanon construction Category:Character Category:Characters